smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reversion Spell
The Reversion Spell is a magic spell that Gargamel used on Smurfette in order to change her back into her unsmurfy self. Mainstream Smurfs Media The spell appears in the cartoon show episode "Smurfette Unmade," which is used by Gargamel after Scruple suggests changing her back to her old self. Due to the spell only appearing once, only one ingredient is known, which is a pinch of pesky powder, and an incantation must be said: The time is right, the spell is set, now give me back my old Smurfette. In the film Smurfs: The Lost Village, Gargamel tries to use magic powered by Smurf essence to make Smurfette revert to her old evil self, but because Smurfette was somehow able to absorb magical energies into herself, the spell backfires and causes Gargamel to lose the Smurf essence magic. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories It is believed that the spell from the cartoon show was used on Smurfette about a year before Empath returned home for good in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Although it does cause Smurfette to revert to her old "un-Smurfy" self, Smurfette's subsequent rebellion against Gargamel to save her friends and family causes her to revert back into a lifeless lump of blue clay, only to soon afterward be restored to her real Smurf appearance following the Adam's Rib Spell. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The spell first appears in the story "The Dark Hero," which only reveals the ingredient: a pinch of pesky powder. It was used by Gargamel to originally change Smurfette back to her old self, but instead Hero took the full force of the spell and became an evil being. The spell wore off when Gargamel planned of using Wonder for the gold-making formula. The spell appears again in the story "One's True Origins," used by Gargamel II to change Smurfette back into her evil self, but instead changes her daughter Miracle into an evil Smurf. The story reveals all the ingredients needed for the formula, which include: *a pinch of pesky powder *a viper's tongue *6 dragon scales *8 bees wings *a crocodile tear *a trolls toe *blue clay Finally, the incantation must be said: The time is right, the spell is set, now give me back my old Smurfette. Glovey Stories The spell was first used on Smurfette years ago to make her evil and to be put under Gargamel's control, but was outsmarted later on. The wizard used the spell years later in ''The Color Smurfette'' story. The effect was more similar to how he had created her, changing her appearance and letting her have her own free will. The wizard refused to change her appearance and the Smurfs had no choice but to console Mother Nature to restore Smurfette's appearance. Smurfs:The Magical Blue Stories As shown in the story,"Smurfette The Evil", the spell can possibly transform Smurfette back to her clay self if it just one ingredient was missing, although the chance of that happening is unknown.Nonetheless, Gargamel had perform the spell once and she still remains in her smurfy self once it was undone by her pure heart. The ingredients for the spell: * One Dark Thought * A Pinch Of Unfriendly Voice Cords * 5 Feathers From A Vulture * A Flame From A Campsite * One Measure Of Ugliness * A Stone Heart Of Darkness To Make Her Evil Once More Once the ingredients were added, the incantation must be said from the caster to make it work:When The Next Full Moon Light Strikes Her, Turn Her Back To An Evil Smurfette. Category:Open to Community Category:Magic spells and formulas Category:Physical transformation methods